Too Right!
by Ann-Nickolas
Summary: R for later chapters. What happens when the Weiss gang gets stuck in London?


Three ears leaned against the door as they listened to the negotiations of the red-headed leader of the group argue over the phone. "Yes I know the tickets aren't valid until the 21 but isn't there a way you can change the date on them to an earlier time? Our business transactions took less time than we thought." Everyone held their breaths as they heard him mumble in response. The phone beeped as he hung up then he quickly dialed another number. A moment passed then his voice became present once again. "Birma? Yeah we're going to be here for another two weeks, they wouldn't change the dates on the tickets. Yeah we'll be fine. The hotel's covered, ne? Hai. Ja." He turned off the phone again and opened the door he had moved over to. Three bodies came tumbling out of the hallway and into the room. He glared down at them and the one on top grinned up at him with his emerald eyes and smiled cheekily at him. "Sooooo… couldn't get the tickets changed, huh?" With a soft chuckle he pulled himself up from the pile and leaned against the doorway. The youngest ran next door and came back holding a tour guide book in his hands and smiling excitedly. He grinned up at the leader and gave him the biggest puppy eyes the world has seen. Aya's stomached threatened to give from the chibi's radiating cuteness. Aya rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his crimson strands of silk, "I suppose", came the response. Omi jumped up and down as he thumbed his way through his tour book.   
  
The kill had taken less time than anyone had expected. The leader of Weiss had been thoroughly disappointed to come stumbling across their target in an alleyway after getting "smashed off his bum". Needless to say it was almost redundant to kill him off. He seemed as if he was most likely to get mugged on his own. It was a sad state of affairs indeed. It had only taken one dart from Omi to distract him long enough for Youji to kill him off quickly. Afterwards they arranged him as a murder victim and put him in an abandon alleyway nearby. Aya sighed he really didn't like staying here longer than necessary. He was rudely brought out of his thoughts as Youji mentioned drinks and a little celebration of their stay. After much debating and begging on Omi's part, the three followed Youji to at strange looking bar called "The Pharmacy". They walked in and were astounded by the retro looking décor and the crowds that packed the place at such an early hour. They quickly found a table, then Youji proceeded to buy drinks for all of them. Aya had merely sipped at his, disgusted by the sickening aftertaste it left in his mouth. Ken on the other had was trying his best to keep up to Youji's speed and finesse as downed one glass after another. Omi sat there analyzing his own pint wondering if all of them were in their right minds to give him alcohol. After much debate he took a cautious sip and blanched at the horrendous taste. He moved his mug away from him and joined Aya in watching the other two keep at it. By about the 4th pint Ken had started to get a little tipsy and halted, Youji grinned in victory then called the waitress, speaking quietly to her before she left. Aya raised an eyebrow at him, "What was that all about?" Ken smirked, draping his arm over Omi's shoulder as he leaned in to whisper not-so-quietly, "He's gotten him some floozy for tonight. I wasn't surprised though, he's always doing this. I bet… I bet it's a game, seeing how many women he can bed in a night." Ken gave a little giggle before he passed out on the table. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they watched him face plant into the wood. Omi looked down nervously at him, "Um.. Aya-san? I'm going to take Ken-kun back to the hotel. I don't think I. HE. He can take much more." Omi nodded to reassure himself before he picked up Ken and dragged him back through the club and out the door. Youji followed the two forms as they left and looked back to Aya, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Right remind me never to drink with Ken again. He needs to learn to hold his liquor a little more. I mean we didn't even get to the best one yet." As he spoke the waitress returned with a small glass and winked as she walked away. Aya did a double-take between the waitress and Youji, and Youji and the glass. "What is that?" he questioned coldly. He wasn't too sure he wanted to know. Youji grinned up at him, "This my good buddy, is a Blue Banger," he raised the glass in mock toast, "This little beauty is only legal in 3 countries in the world. You don't think I'd let an opportunity like this pass me up, now would you?" Youji tipped the glass back slowly as he took his first sip from the legendary drink. He settled the glass back down on the table as he studied the taste and effect of the alcohol in his body. 


End file.
